Minato Namikaze
, |elemente= |waffen="Fliegender Donnergott"-Kunai |sonstiges=Erfinder von Rasengan |srang=39 |arang=323 |brang=216 |crang=147 |drang=122 }} Allgemeines Minato Namikaze (Minato = Hafen, Namikaze = Wellenwind) war Konohagakures vierter Hokage. Er wurde auch Konohas gelber Blitz genannt, weil er unglaublich schnell war. Des Weiteren hat er den Kyuubi, als dieser Konoha angriff, in seinem neu geborenen Sohn, Naruto Uzumaki, versiegelt. Erwähnenswert ist auch, dass er das Rasengan entwickelte; er brauchte drei Jahre, um das Jutsu zu beherrschen, hat es aber nie vollenden können, da er es nicht schaffte, es mit einem seiner Elemente zu kombinieren. Erscheinung thumb|left|Minato in seinem Hokage Mantel Minato hat blonde Haare und blaue Augen, was er auch an seinen Sohn Naruto weitervererbt hat. Er trägt die normale Kleidung der Konoha-Ninja, mit einem blauen Hemd/Pullover mit einem roten Strudel, blaue Hose und darüber eine Chunin-Jacke. Dazu trägt er ein Stirnband mit dem Symbol von Konoha. Als Hokage trägt er einen weiß-roten Mantel, auf dem in roter Schrift "Yondaime Hokage" steht. Charakter Minato wurde in Konoha für seinen starken, klugen und großherzigen Charakter respektiert und bewundert. Als Sensei war er mitfühlend und lies seinen Schülern einiges durchgehen. Er hatte für jeden seiner Schüler Verständnis für deren Verhalten, doch wies er sie, wenn es notwendig war, auch zurecht und lehrte sie neben dem Leben als Shinobi auch den "Willen des Feuers". Als Hokage war er eine Führungspersönlichkeit, die schnell ein Urteil fällen und Anweisungen geben konnte. Er besaß den "Willen des Feuers" und opferte als Hokage sein Leben, um das Dorf zu retten. Als Familien-Vater sorgte er sich sehr um seine Familie und empfand sehr viel Liebe für seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Familie thumb|left|Kushina Uzumaki Minato war mit einer Kunoichi aus dem Strudel-Reich zusammen: Kushina Uzumaki. Sie lernten sich auf der Ninja-Akademie kennen. Eines Tages wurde Kushina von Kumo-Nins wegen ihres speziellen Chakras entführt, worauf sie sich Haarsträhnen ausriss und diese als Fährte auslegte. Minato war der einzige, der dies bemerkte und sie rettete. So verliebten sich beide ineinander. Kurz vor dem Angriff des Kyuubi erwarteten sie ihr erstes Kind. Sie wussten, dass es ein Junge werden würde und entschlossen sich, ihn nach dem Helden aus Jiraiyas erstem Buch zu benennen. Vergangenheit Ein kleines Genie thumb|left|Minato als Kind Mit 10 Jahren schaffte er seinen Abschluss an der Ninja-Akademie und wird mit zwei unbekannten Shinobi von einem der Legendären Sannin Jiraiya ausgebildet. Sehr schnell zeigt sich sein großes Talent, das von seinem Meister gefördert wird. Von Jiraiya erlernte er unter anderem das Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Wie lange er von Jiraiya unterrichtet wurde und was mit seinen Teamkameraden passierte ist nicht bekannt. Sein Verhältnis zu seinem Meister ist sehr gut, Jiraiya sagte einmal, dass Minato wie ein Sohn für ihn ist. In seiner späteren Shinobi Laufbahn wurde Minato in der ganzen Welt bekannt unter den Namen "Konohas gelber Blitz" und er kreierte mehrere neue Jutsus, wie das Rasengan und verschiedene Variationen des Hiraishin no Jutsu. Die Ausbildung dreier junger Shinobi thumb|right|links: Rin Nohara, Mitte: Obito Uchiha, rechts: Kakashi Hatake und oben Minato Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde Minato zum Jonin ernannt. Später bildete er Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha und Rin Nohara aus. Er hatte eine sehr gute Beziehung zu seinen Schülern. Kakashi und Obito stritten sich oft, doch Minato lehrte sie wie wichtig Teamwork ist. Er hatte Verständnis für seine Schüler, da er von jedem die Geschichte kannte und wusste wieso sie sich so verhielten. Er vertraute ihnen völlig und überließ ihnen seine Rückendeckung oder er deckte ihnen den Rücken, wenn sie den Angriff starteten. So kam er ihnen immer sofort zu Hilfe, wenn sie in Gefahr gerieten. Dies war ihm durch seine Schnelligkeit und seinem Hiraishin no Jutsu auch möglich. Wie lange sie ein Team bildeten ist unbekannt und bisher ist auch nur eine Mission von ihnen bekannt. Was nach Obitos Tod mit dem Team passierte, ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Der 3. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Während des 3. Shinobi-Weltkrieges wurde Minato als "Konohas gelber Blitz" bekannt. Sein Team wurde zu einer Mission geschickt. Sie sollten sich hinter die feindlichen Linien schleichen, um dort eine Brücke zu zerstören, welche den feindlichen Truppen das Vorankommen erschwerte. Kakashi wurde vor dieser Mission zum Jonin ernannt und bekam von Minato ein spezielles Kunai. Nach einiger Zeit trafen sie auf einen Iwa-Nin, den Minato nach einem kurzen Kampf töten konnte. Danach trennte er sich von seinem Team um an die Front zu gehen und die Gegner von seinem Team abzulenken. Dort eingetroffen sah es schlecht aus für die Konoha-Nins. Minato übernahm die Führung an der Front und besiegte die feindlichen Ninjas. Währenddessen traf sein Team auf zwei feindlichen Shinobis, die Rin entführten. Kakashi und Obito konnten sie befreien, doch wurde Obito dabei getötet. Auf der Flucht wurden Kakashi und Rin von mehreren Iwa-Nins angegriffen, doch kam ihnen Minato zur Hilfe und konnte die Gegner besiegen. Einige Zeit später wurde Minato zum 4. Hokage ernannt. Der Angriff des Kyuubi und die Versiegelung in Naruto thumb|left|Naruto nach der Versiegelung thumb|right|Minato setzt das Shiki Fuujin ein Bei Narutos Geburt wurde das Siegel von Kushina Uzumaki, geschwächt und es drohte der Kyuubi aus ihr auszubrechen. Minato sollte das Siegel bei der Geburt unter Kontrolle halten, doch wurden beide von einem maskierten Mann überrascht und der kleine Naruto entführt. Minato rette Naruto und brachte ihn weg, währenddessen löste der Maskierte das Siegel des Kyuubi auf und griff Konoha an. Minato kehrt zurück, rettet Kushina vor dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs, stellte sich diesem und kämpfte gegen den unbekannten Angreifer. Zwischen Minato und Tobi kommt es zu einem Duell der Geschwindigkeit, welches der Yondaime Hokage für sich entscheiden konnte. Daraufhin zog sich Tobi zurück und Minato kehrte nach Konoha zurück. Inzwischen versuchten Hunderte Shinobi den Kyuubi aufzuhalten und verloren dabei ihr Leben. Mithilfe von Gamabunta gelang es Minato den Neunschwänzigen zu Kushina zu teleportieren. Kushina setzte eine Barriere ein und hielt das Kyuubi damit fest. Minato setzte dann Shiki Fuujin ein. Er versiegelte damit die Hälfte des Kyuubi-Chakras in seinem Körper und einen Teil von Kushinas Chakra. Nun versuchte der Neunschwänzige Naruto zu töten aber Minato und Kushina beschützen ihn. Daraufhin beschwor Minato mit Kuchiyose no Jutsu Gerotora und übergab ihm den Schlüssel zum Siegel. Er befahl ihm zu Jiraiya zu gehen. Danach setzte Minato Hakke no Fuuin Shiki ein und versiegelt das restliche Chakra des Kyuubi und etwas von seinem Chakra in Naruto. Vor seinem Tod bat er die Dorfbewohner, Naruto als Helden zu sehen und nicht als Monster. Minatos Bitte blieb unerhört. Die Dorfbewohner zeigten Naruto deutliche Abneigung, aus Angst vor dem Kyuubi. Nach seinem Tod thumb|left|Vater und Sohn Während Naruto sich im Kampf gegen Pain immer mehr in den Kyuubi verwandelte, kam es dazu, dass sich Narutos Siegel auf seinem Bauch langsam auflöste. Als Naruto daraufhin in die Achtschwänzige Form kam, erschien in Narutos Unterbewusstsein Minato, der ihn davon abbringen wollte, das Siegel komplett zu entfernen. Wie es schien, hatte Minato damals, als er sein Versiegelungs-Jutsu einsetzte, einen Teil von sich selbst ebenfalls in Naruto versiegelt, für den Fall, dass das Kyuubi-Siegel gebrochen werden sollte. Minato war zwar nicht gerade froh, den Kyuubi wiederzusehen, doch umso mehr, seinen Sohn endlich mal zu sehen. Kurz darauf erzählt Minato Naruto, dass er sein Vater ist. Naruto empfindet in diesem Moment Freude und Wut, schlägt Minato in den Magen und fragt ihn, wie er den Kyuubi nur in seinem eigenen Sohn versiegeln konnte. Minato erklärt Naruto, dass er an ihn glaubt und dass Naruto den Kyuubi vielleicht irgendwann kontrollieren kann. Darauf berichtet er ihm von einem maskierten Mann, welcher sich vor 16 Jahren, als der Kyuubi das Dorf angriff, im Hintergrund bewegte und den Kyuubi kontrollierte. Kurz darauf erneuert Minato das Siegel auf Narutos Bauch und verschwindet mit den Worten: "Die Blätter von Konoha werden wieder wachsen... es liegt in deiner Hand, Naruto." Wiederbelebung im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Die vier ersten Hokage wurden wiederbelebt Nachdem Sasuke und Itachi Kabuto bezwungen haben und der jüngere Bruder kurz darauf Orochimaru wiederbelebt, beschwört der nun zurückgekehrte Orochimaru die vier Hokage, darunter auch Minato, vor der Uchiha-Steintafel in Konoha wieder. Orochimaru will Sasuke eine Gelegenheit bieten, die Wahrheit über seinen Clan und das Dorf herauszufinden, und ob er dem Dorf wegen Itachi vergeben kann. Nachdem der 1. Hokage, Hashirama Senju, die Geschichte von ihm, Madara Uchiha und dem Dorf erzählt hat, entschließt sich Sasuke für das Dorf zu kämpfen und begibt sich mit den Hokage zum Schlachtfeld. thumb|right|Minato greift Obito an Dort angekommen sieht es mit ihrer Hilfe aus als würden sie Madara besiegen können. Als Obito sich verwundet aus dem Zweikampf gegen Kakashi zurück auf das Schlachtfeld teleportiert, spürt Minato die Präsenz von seiner Hiraishin-Markierung, die er vor 16 Jahren auf der maskierten Person hinterlassen hat, und realisiert entsetzt, dass es Obito gewesen ist. Minato teleportiert sich zu ihm, während Obito von Madara gezwungen wird, Rinne Tensei einzusetzen, und verpasst diesem mit seinem Kunai eine tiefe Wunde. Jedoch überlebt Obito diese Verletzung, indem er sich der Kontrolle Madaras entzieht und sich zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi macht. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Minato war der 4. Hokage und war in der ganzen Welt als Konohas gelber Blitz bekannt. Er konnte gleichzeitig gegen A und Killer B kämpfen und sie in Bedrängnis bringen und schaffte es Tobi die Kontrolle über den Kyuubi zu entreißen und den Kyuubi in Naruto zu versiegeln. Für seine Taten wurde er vielfach gelobt und Jiraiya meinte er wäre der begabteste Shinobi der jemals gelebt hat und auch A dachte Minato könnte von niemand übertroffen werden. In seiner Jugend schaffte er es Kushina von mehreren Kumo-Nins im Alleingang zu retten und im 3.Shinobi-Weltkrieg wurden die Shinobi aus Iwagakure angewiesen, sofort zu fliehen, wenn er auf dem Schlachtfeld auftauchen sollte. Es wurden bisher mehrere Kämpfe von Minato gezeigt, sodass viele Fähigkeiten von Minato bekannt sind, da er aber noch nie im Kampf besiegt wurde, ist unbekannt wie stark Minato wirklich gewesen war. Tai-Jutsu und Nin-Jutsu thumb|left|Minato benutzt das Rasengan Minato war für seine hohe Geschwindigkeit in der gesamten Welt bekannt und wird oft als der schnellste Shinobi bezeichnet, der je gelebt hat. Seine Reflexe waren außergewöhnlich, sodass er in der Lage war schnell zu reagieren. So war er in der Lage den Angriff von A in seiner Raitonrüstung zuerkennen und rechtzeitig sein Teleportationsjutsu anzuwenden um auszuweichen oder im Kampf gegen Tobi sein Jutsu schnell genug anzuwenden bevor Tobi ihn eingesaugt hätte. Auch ohne seine Teleportationstechnik war Minato extrem schnell und konnte z.B noch dazwischen gehen, als Kakashi von Mahiru in Bedrängnis gebracht wurde. Auch seine Nin-Jutsu Fähigkeiten waren ebenfalls bekannt. Er entwickelte mehrere Jutsus, wie das Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu oder das Rasengan. Für das Rasengan benötigte er 3 Jahre um es zu beherrschen, konnte es aber nie vollenden. thumb|right|Minato setzt das Shiki Fuujin einEr entwickelte mit dem Rasengan ein Jutsu mit der höchsten Form der Transformation, dass man ohne Handzeichen benutzen kann und dass dem Gegner beim Kontakt großen Schaden zufügt. Dazu beherrschte er das Kuchiyose no Jutsu, mit dem er Frösche herbei beschwören kann, die ihm im Kampf beistehen. Außerdem hat Minato von Kushina mehrere Fuuin-Jutsu erlernt. So konnte er, indem er die Formel von Keiyaku Fuuin am Gegner platzierte, die Wirkung des Kuchiyose no Jutsu aufheben. Er beherrschte das Shiki Fuujin, mit dem er die Hälfte des Kyuubi-Chakras in sich versiegelt und danach durch das Hakke no Fuuin Shiki das Kyuubi in Naruto versiegeln konnte. Raum-Zeit-Technik thumb|left|Minato teleportiert sich hinter den Gegner Minato war besonders für seine Raum-Zeit-Künste bekannt. Mit Hilfe des Hiraishin no Jutsu kann er sich, nachdem er einen Ort markiert hat, zu der Markierung teleportieren. Er konnte diese Markierungen auch an einem Menschen anbringen und sich dann zu ihm teleportieren. So konnte er sehr schnell seinen Teampartnern zu Hilfe kommen. Die kleinste thumb|right|Minato teleportiert sich zum Gegner und trifft ihn mit dem RasenganBerührung von Minato reichte aus, um seinen Gegner zu markieren, sodass er sich während des Kampfes zu ihm teleportieren kann. Wenn er ihn markiert hat, kann Minato sich hinter ihn teleportieren und ihn mit einem Kunai bedrohen und besiegen. Seine Markierung konnte er auch um ein spezielles Kunai wickeln, sodass er in der Lage war, sich zu dem Kunai zu teleportieren. Bevor Minato seine Kämpfe beginnt, verteilt er auf dem Schlachtfeld mehrere seiner Kunais, um sich im Kampf an jedem Ort auf dem Kampfplatz teleportieren zu können. Mit diesem Kunai konnte er auch eine Raum-Zeit-Barriere errichten, womit er feindliche Attacken an einen anderen Ort teleportieren konnte. Dieses Jutsu konnte er auch mit anderen Jutsus kombinieren, wie zum Beispiel dem Rasengan. So entstand das Hiraishin Rasengan. Bijuu Moodo thumb|left|100px|Minato im Bijuu Moodo Zudem ist Minato, genauso wie sein Sohn Naruto, in der Lage, das Chakra des Kyuubi zu benutzen. Dies ist ihm möglich, da er den Yin-Teil des Kyuubi-Chakra in sich mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelt hatte. Diese Technik setzt er zum ersten Mal ein, als er im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg beschworen wurde. Wahrscheinlich besitzt er in diesem Zustand die gleichen Eigenschaften wie Naruto, wie etwa gesteigerte physische Kraft, Geschwindigkeit oder das Erschaffen von Gliedmaßen aus Chakra. Er kann genauso wie Naruto die Bijuu-Transformation durchführen, besitzt dann die gleichen schlitzförmigen Augen von Kurama wie Naruto, sobald er sein Chakra nutzt. Minatos Techniken Verschiedenes *Minato war in der Lage, die Anzahl der sich in der Nähe befindenden Gegner festzustellen, indem er mit seiner Hand den Boden berührte. *Er hat die Grundzüge des Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu entwickelt, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, in wie weit er das Jutsu beherrscht hat, da erst der dritte Hokage diese Technik vollendet hat. *Minato konnte mit Hilfe seines speziellen Kunais eine Raum-Zeit-Barriere anwenden, mit der er gegnerische Attacken an einen anderen Ort teleportieren konnte. *Kushina unterrichtete Minato in Fuuin-Jutsus. *Er gilt als sanftmütig und nachsichtig. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Kushinas Küche. **Er hat keine Abneigung gegen bestimmte Lebensmittel. *Er möchte einmal gegen Jiraiya kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch lautet: "Hokage, der Schatten des Dorfes, wärmt und beleuchtet das Dorf." *Sein Hobby ist das Lesen von Jiraiyas Romanen. * Beherrschung des Bijuu Moodo. Theorien *Anscheinend wurde auch er von Fukasaku unterrichtet, denn im Manga 430 konnten sich alle Frösche inklusive Fukasaku an ihn erinnern. **Wahrscheinlich bekam er ebenfalls wie Naruto seinen Mantel von den Fröschen und trug ihn seitdem. :* Die Tatsache, dass Minato den Sennin Moodo beherrscht, bestätigt diese Theorie. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Team Yondaime Kategorie:Kämpfe der Hokage